


Huomaamatta aurinko värjää kadut

by lehnsherry



Series: kukot tunkiolla [1]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, Kyllä se tästä viel paremmaksi muuttuu, Lammio-centric, M/M, Pining, Poor Self-Image, Voi Lammio rakas, seuraava osa on sitten Rahikaisen näkökulmasta
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: "Mä nään susta kyllä, että tolle miehelle sä kuulut. Olisiko nyt aika myöntää se?"/Lammiolla menee poikki vaimoehdokkaan kanssa, ja se saa hänet viimein oikeasti ajattelemaan asioita.





	Huomaamatta aurinko värjää kadut

Lammiolla oli äärimmäisen huono päivä. Hänen olisi jo aamulla pitänyt ymmärtää, että koko päivästä oli tulossa harvinaisen kamala; sohittuaan puoliunessa kelloa yöpöydältään ja onnistuttuaan töytäisemään sen lattialle niin että sen lasi hajosi, oli hän raahautunut keittiöön, jossa oli huomannut kahvin loppuneen. Siinä vaiheessa olisi ollut järkevintä soittaa töihin, ottaa sairaslomapäivä ja painua suosiolla takaisin sänkyyn. Lammio oli kuitenkin vielä ankarampi kurittaja itseään kuin muita kohtaan, eikä sallinut itselleen turhia vapaapäiviä. Niinpä hän oli, ilman elintärkeää aamukahviaan, ankeasta tihkusateesta huolimatta, lähtenyt koiran kanssa nopealle lenkille ennen töihinmenoa. Koira käyttäytyi yleensä esimerkillisen kauniisti, olihan Lammio itse sen huolella kouluttanut, mutta tänään silläkin oli vaikuttanut olevan huono päivä. Se oli rähissyt puistossa vastaantulevalle villakoiralle, mikä oli saanut koiraa taluttavan vanhan rouvan heristämään käsilaukkuaan ja räyhäämään puolestaan Lammiolle.

Lenkin jälkeen, sateesta läpimäräksi kastuneena ja melko surkeana, Lammio oli vienyt koiran takaisin kotiin, peseytynyt, pukeutunut ja mennyt töihin. Siellä hän oli joutunut napit vastakkain rasittavan, käskyjä kyseenalaistavan vänrikin kanssa, ja kehittänyt heti stressipäänsäryn, johon lääkkeetkään eivät tehonneet.

Onneksi oli sentään perjantai. Hän olisi mieluusti töiden jälkeen mennyt suoraan kotiin nukkumaan ja pysynyt sängyssä koko viikonlopun, mutta sellaiseen ei ollut aikaa. Vielä mieluummin hän olisi turvautunut kaikkein toimivimmaksi toteamaansa stressinlievityskeinoon: parin tunnin kiihkeään lakanoissa pyörimiseen Rahikaisen kanssa. Vaitettavasti siihenkään ei ollut nyt mahdollisuutta, koska kyseinen mies oli tällä hetkellä hoitamassa jonkinlaisia hämärähommia jossain pohjoisemmassa. Lammiolla ei siis ollut ollut vaihtoehtoja. Käytettyään koiran taas nopealla lenkillä, hän oli vaihtanut siviilivaatteisiin ja lähtenyt hakemaan Annikkia. Treffit oli sovittu jo aiemmin, eikä hän enää näin lyhyellä varoitusajalla ollut kehdannut perua.

Tarjoilija kaatoi laseihin punaviiniä ja ojensi heille ruokalistat. Lammio osasi lempiravintolansa listan ulkoa, joten hän saattoi huoletta keskittyä katselemaan seuralaistaan tämän syventyessä ruokavaihtoehtoihin. Annikki oli tyrmäävän kaunis nuori nainen, sitä ei käynyt kieltäminen. Hän oli solakka, kapeavyötäröinen, punertavahiuksinen ja Lammioon verrattuna viehättävän lyhyt. Isommassa seurueessa Annikki oli hiljainen ja hiukan ujo, mutta kaksin Lammion kanssa hän saattoi innostua leikkisän kujeilevaksikin. Annikki siemaisi viiniään, ja sen sävy tummensi jo ennestään punattua alahuulta. Lammio käänsi katseensa pois.

Mikä helvetti tässä oli vikana? Sitä kysymystä hän oli pyöritellyt mielessään viimeaikoina useammin kuin halusi myöntää. Annikki oli kaikin puolin täydellinen. Hän oli hyvästä suvusta ja töissä kansakoulun opettajana, vaikkei hänen suvun varojen takia olisi välttämättä edes tarvinnut tehdä töitä. Hän oli älykäs keskustelija ja selvästi piti Lammiosta, kovastikin. Kuka tahansa mies olisi rakastuntut sellaiseen naiseen. Lammion vanhemmat olisivat olleet jo suunnittelemassa häitä, jos olisivat olleet vielä elossa. Lammio ei vain pystynyt saamaan itseään rakastumaan Annikkiin, ja ajatuskin avioliitosta hirvitti.

Sotilasura oli lapsesta asti ollut Lammion tärkein tavoite ja huomion keskipiste. Hän eteni urallaan odotettuun tahtiin, ja tässä vaiheessa olisi ollut toivottua löytää viehättävä vaimo, muuttaa yhdessä viehättävään taloon, ja saattaa maailmaan pari kolme viehättävää lasta. Lammio ei voinut mitään sille, ettei hän sellaista halunnut. Häntä ei ollut ikinä kiinnostanut naisissa juuri mikään muu kuin seksi, eikä nyt varsinkaan rakkaus. Vaikka Annikki olikin ihan hauskaa juttuseuraa, ei Lammio voinut kuvitella asuvansa tämän kanssa yhdessä, jakavansa tämän kanssa loppuelämäänsä. He olivat kuitenkin tapailleet toisiaan jo useamman kuukauden ajan, ja Annikin vanhemmat varmasti odottivat jo kosintaa, ja niin teki ehkä Annikki itsekin.

Lammio huokaisi. Tähän asti hän oli aina onnistunut pakottamaan itsensä tekemään ikäviäkin asioita saavuttaakseen päämääränsä. Kotoa jo lapsena opittu rautainen sotilaskuri ja itsehillintä olivat auttaneet siinä, ja niitä hänen tulisi nytkin käyttää. Olisi pakko pian joko kosia, tai lopettaa koko juttu, entisenlaisena kevyenä huvina se ei voisi jatkua. Kosia kai sitä pitäisi, sillä tuskin hän koskaan löytäisi Annikkia parempaa naista. Esteenä oli oikeastaan vain hänen halunsa olla vapaa ja sitoutumaton.

Ja Rahikainen.

Sitä Lammio ei halunnut ajatella, mutta olihan Rahikainenkin taho, joka oli jollakin tavalla otettava huomioon. Jos Lammio ei enää asuisi yksin, olisi Rahikaisen tapaaminen huomattavasti vaikeampaa -

"Henrik?" Annikki kosketti kevyesti Lammion kättä saadakseen tämän huomion.

"Anteeksi, sanoitko jotain?" Lammio kysyi, yrittäen antaa Annikille koko huomionsa. Tämä hymähti huvittuneesti.

"Enpä ihmeempää, sitä vaan että haluaisitko kertoa, mikä sun mieltäsi painaa?"

Annikki oli liian tarkkanäköinen. Siinä tämän ensimmäinen konkreettinen huono puoli.

"Ei mikään, pieni päänsärky vain", Lammio yritti.

"Henrik. Kyllä mä sinut sen verran hyvin tunnen, että huomaan, että jokin sua painaa. Eikä tämä ole mikään uusi juttu." Siinä toinen huono puoli. Annikki oli liian utelias ja periksiantamaton. Lammio kirosi mielessään sekä naista että Rahikaista, joka hänet sai tällä tavalla vaipumaan mietteisiinsä. Mies ei ollut edes kaupungissa, ja aiheutti silti hankaluuksia.

Lammio vakuutti uudelleen olevansa kunnossa, ja siirsi Annikin huomion tarjoilijaan, joka lähestyi ottaakseen heidän tilauksensa. Keskustelu kääntyi ruokaan ja sitten arkisiin tyhjänpäiväisyyksiin, juttuihin armeijasta ja Annikin ystävistä.

Lammio huomasi vilkuilevansa yhtenään kelloa, vaikka tiesi sen olevan epäkohteliasta. Viime tiedon mukaan Rahikainen olisi tulossa Helsinkiin huomenna illan viimeisellä junalla. Turha tässä oli minuutteja laskea, muttei Lammio sille mitään voinut. Säälittäväähän se oli, mutta edellisestä yöstä Rahikaisen kanssa oli sentään kulunut jo lähes kuukausi. Annikin takia Lammio ei viitsinyt jahdata muita tyttöjä, ja suoraan sanoen hän oli aivan helvetinmoisessa puutteessa. Hän ei malttanut odottaa saavansa Rahikaisen luokseen. Heti ensitöikseen hän suutelisi tätä perinpohjaisesti, ja sen jälkeen ehkä painaisi tämän alleen patjalle ja ratsastaisi niin pitkään ja hartaasti, ettei heistä kumpikaan tuntisi tai muistaisi mitään muuta.

Hänen mielialansa kohosi hiljalleen kun hän ajatteli huomista. Tämä päivä oli kuitenkin ollut niin mittava sarja vastoinkäymisiä, että Lammion olisi oikeastaan pitänyt arvata, etteivät ne loppuisi turhan uteliaaseen naisseuraan. Vaikka Lammio olisikin ymmärtänyt odottaa pahinta, ei mikään silti olisi voinut valmistaa häntä siihen, mitä tapahtui. Annikki kertoi jotakin juttua koulusta jossa oli töissä, eikä Lammiota juuri kiinnostanut. Hän kulautti viiniä ja antoi katseensa harhailla salin toisella laidalla olevan baaritiskin luota kaikuvan remakan naurun suuntaan. Hänen katseensa kohtasi sen lähteen, ja hän oli saman tien sekä tukehtua viiniin että saada sydänkohtauksen.

Baaritiskiä vasten nojasi nimittäin Rahikainen, leveästi hymyillen ja käsivarsi jonkun kauniin naisen ympärillä. Kiiltävänruskeat kiharat olivat tutut, samoin kuin komea profiili ja tapa, jolla kauluspaidan kangas laskeutui leveiltä harteilta. Lammio ei ollut uskoa näkyä todeksi, sillä Rahikaiseen törmääminen näin oli täysin odottamatonta. Hänenhän oli tarkoitus tulla vasta huomenna. Ja hänen piti tulla suoraan asemalta Lammion luokse, eikä lähteä ravintolaan naisia naurattamaan.

Ei heillä mitään suhdetta ollut, eikä heistä kumpikaan ollut koskaan vaatinut toiselta mitään niin naurettavaa kuin uskollisuutta. Sellainen ei sopinut heille kummallekaan, eikä heillä mitään suuria tunteita ollut toisiaan kohtaan. Silti tuntui yllättävän pahalta nähdä Rahikaisen kainalossa taas joku toinen, etenkin kun se tarkoitti, että Rahikainen oli valehdellut Lammiolle.

Lammio hätkähti tuntiessaan taas kevyen kosketuksen kämmenselällään. "Henrik", Annikki sanoi pehmeästi, silittäen hänen kättään. Nainen oli kai huomannut, ettei Lammiolla ollut kaikki hyvin.

Annikki seurasi Lammion jähmettynyttä katsetta Rahikaiseen ja tämän seuralaiseen. "Hänkö se sitten on?"

Kysymys tuli täysin yllättäen, eikä Lammio ymmärtänyt, mitä Annikki tarkoitti. Hän ei tietääkseen ollut koskaan edes maininnut tälle mitään Rahikaisesta.

"Anteeksi?" Hän kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Olen tiennyt jo jonkin aikaa, että en mä ole sulle ainoa", Annikki tunnusti madaltaen ääntään, "Tajuan, miksi ottaisit tuon, mut täytyy sanoa, että jotenkin en uskonut sun tyypiksesi ruskeaverikköjä."

Lammion päässä löi hetken tyhjää Annikin pudottamien pommien jäljiltä. Annikki tiesi? Miten hän saattoi tietää? Ensin Lammio luuli Annikin luulevan hänen jostain syystä olevan kiinnostunut Rahikaisen seuralaisesta, mutta sitten hän tajusi, että naisella oli vaaleat hiukset. Toisin kuin Rahikaisella, jonka ruskeisiin kiharoihin Lammio halusin nytkin upottaa kätensä. Rahikaisella, josta Annikki jotenkin, selittämättömästi tiesi.

"Mitä oikein puhut", Lammio sai sähähdettyä. Hän puristi yhä viinilasia rystyset valkeina, ja hänestä tuntui, että se oli kuin ankkuri, joka piti häntä paikallaan. Jos hän päästäisi irti, koko maailma romahtaisi, sillä niin pahasti Annikki oli juuri heilauttanut sen perustuksia.

"Tuo on se sun Jannesi, eikö olekin", Annikki sanoi pehmeästi, pitäen nyt tiukemmin kiinni Lammion kädestä, kuin estääkseen tätä pakenemasta. Lammiolle se ei juuri nyt tullut edes mieleen, vaan hän istui paikoilleen naulittuna, järkyttyneenä kuin jänis ajovaloissa. 

"Älä pelkää", Annikki jatkoi, "Minä luulen että ymmärrän, enkä minä kerro kenellekkään. En ikinä tekisi sulle sellaista."

Eikä Annikki todellakaan näyttänyt siltä, että haluaisi hänelle mitään pahaa, tai että voisi hetkenä minä hyvänsä kavahtaa kauemmas Lammiosta inhon vallassa ja järjestää kohtauksen. Annikin lempeissä silmissä oli vain ymmärrystä, eikä Lammio voinut käsittää sitä. Olihan hän tiennyt Annikin olevan hyväntahtoinen ihminen, mutta yleensä päällisin puolin mukaviltakin ihmisiltä kuuli kaikenlaisia törkeitä kommentteja miehistä, jotka pitivät toisten miesten seurasta.

Annikin rauhallisuudesta huolimatta Lammion alitajunta huusi nyt jonkinlaisessa taistele tai pakene -tilassa, ja tilanteesta karkaaminen tuntui äärimmäisen houkuttelevalta. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut vain lähteä ja jättää juttua selvittämättä, joten hän pakottautui pitämään viileästä ulkokuorestaan kiinni ja rauhoittumaan. Annikki silitteli edelleen hänen kättään, ja vaikka yleensä kaikki paijaus ja hiplailu ilman seksuaalista virettä oli Lammion mielestä ärsyttävää ja turhaa, koki hän sen yllättäen rauhoittavana.

"Miten sinä tiesit?" Lammio kysyi, vaikkei ollut varma, halusiko tietää. Hän toivoi hartaasti, ettei asia ollut yleisessä tiedossa tai jotenkin näkynyt hänestä päällepäin.

"Huomasin jo aikoja sitten, ettei sun sydän kuulu mulle. Kyllä sen susta näkee, kun tarkemmin osaa katsoa, ettet ole mun kanssa kokonaan läsnä", Annikki selitti. "Ensin en tiennyt, mitä ajatella, mutta sitten kerran olin luonasi kahvilla, ja menit toiseen huoneeseen vastaamaan puhelimeen, muistatko? En voinut uteliaisuudelleni mitään, ja saatoin ehkä hiukan salakuunnella."

Ärtymys leimahti Lammion sisällä, mutta hän ei halunnut nyt näyttää sitä. Annikilla oli tällä hetkellä häneen nähden ikävä valta-asema, ja Lammio koki parhaaksi olla suututtamatta naista. Hän hymähti kysyvästi, ja Annikki jatkoi.

"Et sanonut sinällään mitään paljastavaa, mutta Janneksi sä sitä puhuttelit, ja sun äänessä oli ihan hetken sellaista pehmeyttä, mitä en ollut kuullut sulta koskaan ennen. Siitä mä tiesin."

Lammio ei osannut sanoa siihen oikein mitään. Oli helpotus kuulla, ettei hän ollut käyttäytynyt tuon läpinäkyvämmin, mutta toisaalta Annikin sanat hämmensivät. Ei hän ainakaan tietoisesti puhunut Rahikaiselle mitenkään _pehmeästi._ Ei sellaiseen ollut mitään syytä.

Oli myös vaikeaa käsittää, että joku _tiesi_ , eikä maailmanloppu silti ollut tullut. Annikki suhtautui paljon paremmin kuin olisi voinut toivoa, vaikka tällä näyttikin olevan vähän väärä kuva siitä, millainen Lammion ja Rahikaisen suhde oikeasti oli. Annikki ansaitsi nyt vähintään anteeksipyydön, sillä Lammio oli tottapuhuen kohdellut häntä törkeästi. Käyttänyt ja johtanut harhaan ja vielä pettänytkin Rahikaisen kanssa.

"Anni, minä olen pahoillani. Tein sinua kohtaan väärin, ja -"

Annikki keskeytti hänet, surumielisesti hymyillen. "Olenhan mä ollut vihainen, ja surullinenkin. Ei ole oikein, että sulla on ollut koko ajan toinen. Mutta musta tuntuu että mä ymmärrän sua, ainakin vähän. Ei voi olla helppoa rakastaa jotakuta ja joutua piilottamaan se koko maailmalta."

Lammio halusi pistää väliin, että mistään rakkaudesta ei todellakaan ollut kysymys, mutta Annikki jatkoi: "Mä kyllä selviän tästä, mutta tää tapailu meidän pitää lopettaa. Haluan löytää jonkun, joka oikeasti voi rakastaa mua."

Lammio käänsi kätensä Annikin otteessa ja puristi vuorostaan tämän kättä. Annikki oli hyvä ihminen, ja vahva. Hetken Lammio melkein toivoi, että olisi oikeasti voinut rakastua häneen. "Minä todella toivon, että löydät sellaisen miehen. Olen pahoillani, että vedin sinut tähän."

Annikki pyyhkäisi silmäkulmastaan kyyneleen ja hymyili. "Hyvä, ettet ehtinyt kosia. Taisit suunnitella sitä jo, mutta ei me oltais loppujenlopuksi varmaan koskan osattu olla onnellisia yhdessä."

"Totta", Lammio naurahti ja tarjosi Annikille nenäliinan. "On pakko vielä pyytää- lupaathan, ettet kerro tästä kenellekään?" Oli sanomattakin selvää, että jos Annikki kertoisi, Lammion ura olisi vaakalaudalla. Sitä ei saanut tapahtua.

"Lupaan etten kerro", Annikki sanoi vilpittömästi. "Lupaa sinä puolestasi, että teet tälle asialle jotakin. On väärin, että te sotkette ihan viattomia naisia kuvioihinne", hän sanoi hiukan piikikkäästi ja nyökkäsi kohti baaritiskiä, jonka ääressä Rahikainen juuri kumartui lähemmäs kikattavaa seuralaistaan. Ehkä kuiskasi tämän korvaan jotakin, tai suuteli kaulaa. Lammio ei halunnut tietää.

"Ja te teette siinä väärin toisiannekin kohtaan. Mä nään, että sua ainakin sattuu katsella tuota."

"En nyt sanoisi ihan niinkään", Lammio yskähti. "Eikä tässä ole mitään asiaa, mille tehdä jotakin. Samat vapaudet meillä on kummallakin, eikä mitään ylimääräisiä sotkuja."

Annikki tuhahti kärsivästi. "Noin on varmaan helpompi ajatella, mutta ei se siitä totta tee. Sä et ainakaan ole vapaa. Me ei tehty paljon muuta kuin suudeltiin, etkä sä pystynyt kunnolla nauttimaan siitäkään. Mä nään susta kyllä, että tolle miehelle sä kuulut. Olisiko nyt aika myöntää se?"

Lammio vihasi noita sanoja. Hän ei halunnut kuulua kenellekään muulle kuin itselleen ja isänmaalleen.

Pakko oli kuitenkin myöntää, että Lammio halusi Rahikaisen kuuluvan vain ja ainoastaan hänelle itselleen. Vatsassa muljuva mustasukkaisuuden vyyhti oli ilmentymä hänen heikkoudestaan, ja hän vihasi sitä, mutta sen olemassaoloa ei käynyt kieltäminen. Ei hän siitä ikinä kertoisi kenellekään, ei vaikka aseella uhattaisiin, mutta olemassa se joka tapauksessa oli.

Annikille hän ei luvannut mitään, ja tämä pyöritteli silmiään, mutta antoi asian olla. Tarjoilija toi heidän annoksensa, jotka he söivät hiukan kiusallisessa hiljaisuudessa. Olisi tehnyt mieli lähteä, mutta se olisi näyttänyt oudolta, kun kerran ruuatkin oli jo tilattu. Lammio oli puolessa välissä pihviään, kun Rahikainen saattoi vaaleahiuksisen seuralaisensa ulos, käsi alhaalla tämän selällä. Näky sattui enemmän kuin Lammio halusi myöntää, ja vatsan mustasukkaisuuspallo tuntui kasvavan ja nousevan kuristamaan kurkkua. Annikki katsoi häntä surullisesti, säälien, ja se sai Lammion tuntemaan olonsa entistä säälittävämmäksi ja vihaisemmaksi.

He söivät annoksensa loppuun ja Lammio vinkkasi tarjoilijan luokseen. Hän maksoi, auttoi takin Annikin päälle ja saattoi tämän sitten kotiin.

Ovella Annikki nousi varpailleen ja painoi viimeisen suukon Lammion huulille. Hän hyväili miehen poskea kädellään, ja Lammio haistoi häivähdyksen ruusuparfyymiä, jonka tuoksusta oli oppinut pitämään. Se kuitenkin toi nyt mieleen vain Rahikaisen partaveden tutun tuoksun, jota hän kaipasi enemmän.

"Mä todella toivon, että sä vielä joskus olet onnellinen", Annikki sanoi hiljaa.

"Samoin", Lammio kuiskasi, ja Annikki hymyili leikkisästi. 

"Pidäthän yhteyttä? Mä tykkään kuitenkin sinusta edelleen, ja jotenkin tuntuu, että ystävä ei olisi sulle pahitteeksi."

Lammio naurahti, eikä osannut kieltääkkään. He sanoivat hyvästit, ja Annikki sulki oven takanaan.

 

Kotiin kävellessään Lammio tuskin huomasi, kuinka kauniiksi väistyvien sadepilvien välistä säteilevä laskeva aurinko värjäsi Helsingin katuja. Koko päivä oli ollut kamala ja Rahikaisen näkeminen ja sen herättämät tunteet ahdistivat häntä, mutta päällimmäisenä mielessä oli helpotus. Hänen ei sittenkään tarvitsisi alistua rakkaudettomaan avioliittoon. Yksi hänen tarkimmin varjelluista salaisuuksistaan oli paljastunut, mutta mitään hirveää ei ollut tapahtunut.

Annikin sanat pyörivät hänen päässään edelleen kun hän saapui kotiin ja kumartui rapsuttelemaan häntä iloisesti ovella tervehtivää koiraa. Kyllä kai hänkin halusi olla onnellinen. Rahikaisesta ei vain ollut aiheuttamaan hänelle sellaista tunnetta. Eikä hän sellaista voinut tältä vaatiakkaan; heillä oli selkeä yhteisymmärrys siitä, että heidän välillään ei ollut mitään. He olivat toisilleen vain kehoja, vain stressin lievitystä ja hetkellisiä hairahduksia.

Oli naurettavaa toivoa, että Rahikainen olisi kotona häntä odottamassa, että tämä tervehtisi yhtä innokkaasti kuin koira, joka nyt pyöri Lammion jalkojen ympärillä tämän mennessä sisään asuntoon. Tämä ei ollut Rahikaisen koti, vaan Rahikainen vain majaili täällä silloin tällöin, kun sattui olemaan Helsingissä, eikä ollut viettämässä yötään jonkun muun kanssa. Toki Lammio oli muutama kuukausi sitten antanut Rahikaiselle oman avaimen, mutta syyt siihen olivat puhtaasti käytännölliset. Rahikainen liikkui outoihin aikoihin, eikä Lammio halunnut taas löytää miestä istumasta portaissa ovensa edessä kun tuli töistä, tai herätä ovikellon kilinään keskellä yötä.

Nyt hän joutui kuitenkin katsomaan asuntoa uusin silmin. Oli pakko myöntää, että Rahikaisen olisi saattanut uskoa asuvan täällä, niin selkeästi miehen läsnäolo näkyi kaikkialla. Lammio oli järjestänyt tämän vaatteille tilaa kaappiinsa kyllästyttyään siihen, miten niitä kertyi epämääräisissä kasoissa lattialle. Rahikaisella oli kylpyhuoneessa oma hylly tavaroilleen, ja keittiön kaapit pursuivat Rahikaisen ostamia rumia mukeja. Makuuhuoneessa sängyn vasen puoli on automaattisesti Rahikaisen, ja Lammio piti sängyssä isoa määrää tyynyjä, vaikkei itselleen tarviaisi yhtä enempää.

Yöpöydän laatikkoon oli kertynyt nippu postikortteja, joita Rahikainen huvikseen lähetteli reissuiltaan niin kotimaassa kuin ulkomaillakin. Korttien väliin Lammio oli sujauttanut paperilappuja, joille Rahikainen oli kirjoittanut hävyttömyyksiä, ja joita Lammio silloin tällöin löysi taskuistaan. Miksi hän niitäkin säilytteli, kuin parastakin aarretta?

Lammio istahti sängylle syvään huokaisten. Olo oli suoraan sanottuna taas surkea. Koira jolkotti hänen luokseen ja laski päänsä hänen reidelleen, tuhahti kun Lammio rapsutti kiitollisena sen sametinpehmeää päälakea ja korvia. Kotimatkan helpotus oli jo haipunut ja jättänyt jälkeensä onton pettymyksen tunteen. Hän oli käyttänyt tuhottomasti aikaa ja energiaa melkein-kihlaukseensa Annikin kanssa, tuohon menestyksen ja normaaliuden symboliin. Se oli tuntunut elintärkeältä, kuin mittapuulta siitä, miten hyvin hän oli elämässään onnistunut. Hän ei ollut vielä päässyt etenemään urallaan niinkuin olisi halunnut, ja Annikin mentyä hänelle ei jäänyt oikeastaan mitään. Tyhjä asunto, höpsö koira ja ne rippeet Rahikaisesta, jotka mies silloin tällöin suvaitsi Lammiolle heittää. Niiden perässä hän sitten juoksi kuin kulkukoira ruuantähteiden. Oli raivostuttavaa huomata, kuinka vähän Lammio oikeasti Rahikaiselta sai, ja kuinka epätoivoisesti hän joka kerta sitäkin vähää odotti. Tänäänkin hän oli laskenut minuutteja Rahikaisen saapumiseen samalla, kun mies itse oli viettämässä iltaa jonkun toisen kanssa.

Lammio nousi ylös koiran loukkaantuneesta katseesta huolimatta, ja kaatoi itselleen runsaan konjakkipaukun. Sitä siemaillessaan hän riisuutui mekaanisin liikkein ja ripusti puvun jottei se rypistyisi. Kaapista sattui ensimmäisenä käteen joku Rahikaisen vanha paita, ja itseironisesti hymähtäen Lammio veti sen päälleen. Kaipa tässä saattoi aivan yhtä hyvin heittäytyä mahdollisimman säälittäväksi, kun kerran oli aloitettu. Paidan kangas oli pehmeää, ja Lammio kuvitteli voivansa haistaa sen kauluksessa tutun partaveden tuoksun.

Lammio kävi makuulle vetäen peittoa päälleen ja sammutti yöpöydän lampun. Koira suunnisti pimeässä sängylle ja hypähti jalkopäähän. Se kiersi muutaman kerran ympyrää ja käpertyi sitten lohduttavan lämpimäksi painoksi Lammion polvitaipeita vasten. Lammio kietoi kätensä Rahikaisen tyynyn ympärille ja yrittinukahtaa, mutta uni ei tullut. Hän ei voinut olla kuvittelematta, missä Rahikainen tällä hetkellä oli. Mitä tämä oli tekemässä, kenen kanssa.

Lammio valvoi yksin pimeässä huoneessa aamun tunneille asti ja puri huulensa kipeäksi, jottei tekisi mitään niin naurettavaa kuin itkisi.

**Author's Note:**

> Elkää huoliko, toinen osa on tulossa piakkoin, ja siinä mennään Rahikaisen pään sisään ja oikeasti selvitetään juttuja.
> 
> Kiitos kun jaksoitte lukea tänne asti, laittakaahan kommenttia jos tykkäsitte <3


End file.
